2014-08-21 - They Might Be Giants
Metropolis is fairly quiet this afternoon. Though Kara could hear a pin drop in another city entirely, she heard something a bit odd tonight around here. A grumbling of thunder out of a quiet cloudless summer sky. A chill is in the air that should not exist, and the atsmosphere locally is fully four degrees too low. Early autumn at best, it still shouldn't have been there, and the sound repeated enough to give Kara a direction. South, out of town. Outside of her vision, but where she could find it if she were to search, large figures are walking. They slowly come OVER the top of the nearest mountain range toward Metropolis, barely able to see the outskirts they come with frost riming their beards. Kara Zor-El was just busy having lunch on the roof of the Daily Planet. It's a good view of the city. One could say it's a bit nippy out, but Kara honestly doesnt get cold anymore. And even if she did, Krypton was a lot colder most of the year. Still... Kara looks off in the distance when her superhuman hearing picks up a noise just outside of town. Huge strides bring the giants closer to the city, coming down the mountain with footsteps that make ripples in coffee cups for miles. Yet one giant does not come down. The one that bears no frost. Instead it seems larger than the others, though they be giants, and stands atop the mountain looking down on the horde it has brought. The ice giants close on the city, moving with barely a notice for the creatures below them. They cause damage by their size, their footsteps shattering windows and leaving giant potholes that you could lose a buick in, and they chant in gravely voices that sound like mountains. "Foul Four Him. Four From Him." Over and over. Kara Zor-El looks at her sandwich, then off in the distance. Then back to her sandwich. "One of these days, I'm going to get to eat a complete sandwich up here." The next thing, she's a blur and flying to intercept the giants, flying down and hovering in the path of the giants. She puts two fingers in her mouth and makes a loud whistle. "Okay, the last time I saw anyone like you, you were trying to kidnap a friend of mine. Sorry, but I'm pretty sure Metropolis isnt zoned for Ice Giants." she says, crossing her arms. Three of the four giants don't notice Supergirl to start. She's just...really small. The one that she's directly in the path of stops its chanting however and opens its grand maw to expose thirty ranks of ice crystal teeth born in glaciers hearts, able to chaw through anything on this world. It brings them down trying to just eat Kara. This one's not gotten the memo. Kara Zor-El rolls her eyes as the ice giant attempts to eat her, of all things. And the others arent even paying attention! Well... Time to get their attention. Kara flies back a bit when it tries to chomp down on her, then flies back forward, her tiny fist being pulled back and slamming it into the teeth that just tried to bite her. She doesnt bother to hold back like she might normally do. Trying to eat her is one of those things that ticks the Kryptonian teenager off a lot. Kara follows up her fist punch by flying down under the chin and then flying back up to punch him (it?) with both fists right under the jawline. The teeth fracture and fly about like shrapnel grenades, some parts of them ricocheting off of Kara's body. They leave a little fizzling feeling where they land, kind of tickling. They really were very hard! A row of teeth vanish under the passage of Kara's fist, and when she slams both fists into the Giant's jawline the head cracks. It literally cracks, as if it were formed of solid ice. Which is attested further when the head itself explodes, leaving a headless ice giant body standing over the edge of a Metropolist suburb, ready to fall in a moment. The other three giants notice THAT! They turn and inhale, taking a great breath that makes the trees lean toward them for a moment! Kara Zor-El eeps a bit internally. She really hopes these guys arent ... sentient or really alive or anything. Because then she just killed someone. No, they're probably magic golem type things. Yeah. As the huge body is about to fall on the suburb, Kara gets behind it and holsd her hands out to stop it's fall, lifting the giant body overhead before throwing it towards the river away from the city with an 'nnnfh!' Then she turns in the air to look at the other 3 giants. "Now. Like I was saying, STOP." She crosses her arms and looks at them sternly. When they inhale, she says, "Oh don't you even think of doing what I think you're going to do!" She plans on doing the same thing if they do. The Giants have no intention of holding back. They bellow as one, far too coordinated to be natural. The teeth are ferocious, but the sound and wind! An ice storm from not one, but three Ice Giants aimed in Supergirl's general direction with both sound and freezing cold, enough to shatter the eardrums of anyone human before freezing them to death. The effect isn't going to just hit her though, it'll damage the city for miles! These things have more than just the one weapon. Kara Zor-El purses her lips together and blows as well, in an effort to counter the ice giant's ice storm. She can't do too much or she'd likely do as much damage as the giants would do. Just enough to cancel out their efforts. Unfortunately they don't seem to be stopping the attempt, and it's not doing anything about the SOUND... so Kara's eyes start to glow red. This had an effect last time. Then she fires a wide area of heat vision at the giants' 'ice storm' and the giants themselves. The wall of incoming cold and ice is held at bay as the giants use up their monstrous store of air. They don't look to be stopping soon, with only a small amount of the cold getting through. Kara is good at plotting trajectories, the only thing they have on her is the advantage of numbers. The heat vision however... The Giants' heads begin to melt, and the bellow turns to a different tone. Not a damaging tone that's designed to kill, they wind down and stop that attack; they obviously can react to the melting on some level as their heads begin to boil from the intense heat! Kara Zor-El Stops the heat vision when they stop their attack. "Well.. .er... that's better" She looks around to see who or what might be controlling these things. Because they seem to be more like automatons than living things. At least Kara hoped so. Otherwise she might have killed 4 living beings. The three remaining giants stand like statues, not looking like they're unstable. Gigantic ice sculptures with grotesquely deformed heads. Not that they were fun to look at before the heat vision though. Atop the mountain that they all came from is another Giant though. This one looks large enough to step down from the mountain in a single step of it's great legs. It doesn't though, using the mountaintop as a seat. It's quite visible, though it has no obvious ice formations about its person. Kara Zor-El inhales, then lets forth a blast of freeze breath at the giants' bodies - mainly so they don't go crashing down and destroy stuff. Instead, they're now 3 bodies encased in ice. Then she flies up the mountain to the 'BIG' giant. Not that the other 3 were tiny. She stands there in the air, floating, looking at it/him? "I'm going to guess you're the one who made those things? Probably should speak up or I could assume you're just another one like them." It. It seems to lack any visible signs of a sex at a glance; merely an inhuman thing with arms legs and a head. It tilts its head to look at Supergirl, the motion ponderously slow as it orients one of its eyes on her. In Supergirl's head she hears a slow voice, the sound of a creature infinitely not in a rush even though she has suggested haste. `We Were Promised This.` it says, not seeming likely to explain further as it stares at the flying girl. Kara Zor-El looks at where it points. "Promised what? Metropolis?" She looks back at 'it.' "Fraid not. Who told you you were promised that?" A great hand the size of a dump truck lifts to the sky, motioning through the clouds. It points into the distance at...nothing. and the voice says, `Olympus. Two Millenia Ago, We Were Promised This.` The hand takes its time lowering, the face giving away no emotion. It may not have emotion. A great hand the size of a dump truck lifts to the sky, motioning through the clouds. It points into the distance at...nothing. and the voice says, `Olympus. Two Millenia Ago, We Were Promised This.` The hand takes its time lowering, the face giving away no emotion. It may not have emotion. Kara Zor-El rubs the bridge of her nose. "Yeah well.... uh..... Olympus isn't allowed to promise you Metropo- wait Olympus? As in Zeus, Ares, Athena, Hera, that Olympus?" She's going to have to ask Diana what's going on with this. She waves her hands around. "Look. Whatever..." she makes air quotes with her fingers, "... 'Olympus' promised you, I'm very certain that they can't promise you Metropolis. Tell them to take it up with me if that's a problem." `Your City Did Not Exist When The Bargain Was Struck.` It speaks, then pulls back from staring so intently at the little titan. The Giant never moves its mouth, leaning back into the mountain with care. For all its size, it has yet to damage anything. `We Are Bound To Collect. Do You Champion This City, Small Mortal?` There is a feeling of threat in the question. Kara Zor-El rubs the bridge of her nose again. "Not sure how 'Olympus' in Greece could have any claim on land on another continent either but...." She shakes her head a bit, then looks at the giant. "Yes. Yeah. I'm this city's Champion. Sure." Technically it was Kal. But Kal wasnt around right now. A flash of light occurs, and Kara finds herself in a stadium. Not outside Metropolis. It is full daylight now, and there is a feeling of thanks as someone apologizes for the teleport with emotion, not words. The Giant is still there, sitting waiting. There are also a selection of beings in the stands who seem more than human. Some men, some women, none normal. A large black man stands, speaking quietly yet his voice is somehow easily heard. Though admittedly Kara could hear regardless. "The Champion never said it was sent for the city, Mortal. Just that it was promised this. A worthy champion. You name yourself a champion, do you choose to step down at this point? The Gods watch and make bet upon the outcome." Kara Zor-El looks around when she suddenly finds herself teleported to a station. She really needs to ask Cassie some time to have a talk with her 'father' about this. "Um....so if I do this Champion thing, the big guy over there doesnt keep trying to send giants to take Metropolis?" She pauses and shrugs. "okay then - I'm the city's Champion." The large black man raises his hands, then says, "BEGIN" in a voice that echoes over the stadium. And the Giant raises to its feet, exposing the fact that it has significantly more speed when it wants to have so. It turns slightly, letting its left arm pull back, then throws a MONSTER punch at Kara fast enough to make her work to avoid it. If she chooses to do so. Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "How do I get myself into these situations..." she says to herself before flying up a little and putting out her hands to see if she can stop the fist. Hopefully not get smashed into the ground, if the other frost giants were any indicator. The crowd goes quiet when the fight begins; too aloof to cheer perhaps. Anything is possible with gods. The fist smashes into Kara's hands with a noise of a dump truck impacting with the side of a mountain, and a cloud of dust rising up to obscure the vision from the impact! When the dust clears, Kara has the fist caught with medium effort at best. It managed to slide her feet a few inches. Kara Zor-El keeps her hands up, gripping at the huge fingers of the fist that has just spectacularly - failed- to smash her into the ground, a small pair of trenches in the ground where she did get pushed back a few inches. She did put some effort into stopping the punch, admittedly, but doesnt seem to be straining. Then she quickly flies upwards, still gripping the finger so as to pull the entire arm, then entire giant up off the floor of the 'stadium.' Probably not that much heavier than a skyscraper, and Kara's lifted those before more than a few times. She then starts to spin around a bit, still gripping the Giant's finger. The Giant's eyes widen. It actually opens its mouth when it's picked up and spun, legs scraping at the edges of the stadium as Kara gets high enough to not trash the place with its very long legs. ("Nice of her, that," Apollo mentions in passing.) It tries to reach for her tiny body, extending its other arm toward her to try and grab! Kara Zor-El lets the giant grab her - after the first punch she pretty much realized that while he was stronger than the first four giants, he wasnt going to be able to stop her from what she was doing. She spins around, faster and faster, holding his finger. The fact that the giant grabs at her with her other hand just makes it less likely for him (it?) to break his finger as she's spinning him around like a sling. Pretty soon, it's getting to be a blur of spinning motion until she lets go of his finger and throws her hands out, forcing the giant's other hand open. The giant actually develops what seems to be an expression on its face as its hand is opened, having never been overpowered in its long, long life. The gods nod thoughtfully as this happens, and the giants thousand-ton form flies in a straightish line over the west wall of the stadium at massive speed! Kara Zor-El flies up a bit, then speeds past him, getting in the path of the trajectory that the behemoth has been flung by centrifugal force. She grabs at him and spins him around again, flinging him upwards at a 45 degree angle until the giant is flying overhead of the stadium. And once again, she flies past him to stand over the path of where the giant is sailing uncontrollably, letting his immense mass contact with her feet as she stands in midair. The body of the behemoth folds upward at the impact; such a small pair of feet stopping it cold is even more effective because it has so much to stop. No air comes out, but it hasn't a chance to try and fight back at this point. Kara Zor-El follows up of the impact with her feet - not having caued her to budge an inch as the initial punch had, "You can say ow right about...." and slams her fist downward into the giant - wherever it happens to contact. "Now." she finishes her sentence as she watches the giant hurtle back towards the ground. The body tumbles toward the planet, propelled by one of the strongest right punches in existence. Surprisingly, the Giant didn't shatter or anything like that from the hit! It falls toward the planet below and slams into the ground in a giant-shaped hole with concentric ripples outward for a quarter-mile. The Giant doesn't seem to be conscious anymore, or at least it seems to be not trying to stand up at this exact moment. Ow. Kara Zor-El watches the giant hits the ground and then flies back down towards the crater, landing on its chest. Just in case it tries to get up, she's not planning on letting it do so. After the last move, she felt pretty confident that even her small mass, backed by strength pushing downward with flight, can keep the giant down even if it's not in la la land. She walks over to the face and peers at it to make sure it's unconscious. `We Were Promised...` can be heard in Kara's head, though the thought seems to trail off with what feels like the taste of disappointment and a slight hint of satisfaction at the same time. The Giant does not rise, not that it could. The black man appears in the air beside Kara, looking at her, not at the loser of the match, and says in a normal voice, "The Colossus accepts your victory, Champion of Metropolis." Nothing more, he is apparently there to verify the win. Kara Zor-El pauses, looking at the 'judge.' "Do you think maybe you could give them some OTHER land? You know - one that doesnt have a city of people already on it?" The black man vanishes, replaced instantly by a lady in flowing white. She says, in a voice of angels, "The Colossus was not promised your city, Champion. It was promised a worthy fight upon awakening. It expected to win, admittedly." She looks down on it with warm eyes. "Times have changed in the hundred thousand years since it slept." Kara Zor-El pauses, looking down at the giant, then at the woman. She blinks. "Oh." She looks down at the giant again. "Seriously? You were promised a fight?" She just shakes her head. "okay. I really want to go back home now." She looks back at the giant. "And I don't want to see you around Metropolis again!" The being in white inclines her head, saying "It accepts your choice of penalties for loss, and will never return to the area of your city so long as it bears that name. Or it will, when it awakens. I will explain it very slowly." She blinks her eyes and Kara finds herself at the mountaintop where this all began, the stadium and the Giants all gone. Including the statued headless ones. Kara Zor-El looks around at the once-again familiar area and rubs her temples. "I so have got to talk to Diana and Cassie about how their relatives handle disputes." Then flies off to do something simpler. Like maybe foiling a terrorist attack somewhere.